


Leashed

by smolandfeisty



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandfeisty/pseuds/smolandfeisty
Summary: Rachel's power works on all sorts of pets.





	Leashed

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel's power retcons the "dogs only" limitation so she can use her power on all pets.

"Please help," the girl whimpered, clutching at the hem of Rachel's shirt. "I need my candy."  
  
Rachel grunted. She wasn't sure what the girl was doing here in the cell with her. She didn't even know the girl's  _name_. Coil had called her "pet," maybe, but Coil said a lot of shit that wasn't true. And his nicknames didn't make sense anyway. "Stop crying. Get it yourself."  
  
"He won't let me," the girl replied. She buried her tear-streaked cheek into Rachel's leg. Rachel could hear a sniffle.  
  
"Hm," Rachel said. Nothing else. She could feel that itch in the back of her head, though, like a dog that just needed a good, rough scratching to be content. She looked down at Dinah. Glanced over the girl like she did with her dogs.  
  
The girl didn't respond. No smiling, no jabbering, no bullshit. And Rachel  _got_ her. Like with the Siberian. Like with Taylor. That was something rare.  
  
"Hm," she repeated. She pulled the girl up on her feet by the scruff of her ratty t-shirt. "Okay. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble until I get around to adding to this, maybe as a series of one-shots.


End file.
